


Beach

by Tommyboy



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a ficlet I wrote some years ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach

"Ah, sun, sand, and beautiful water,"  Ringo mused as he sat at the edge of the hustle going on.  He was sitting on the beach, waiting to be called for a scene in the movie he and his mates were making. He started fidgeting and reached up to tickle his nose.   
  
"It's still there Ringo," George commented as he dropped down in the sand.   
  
"Well I hope so, it is my trademark, ya' know."   
  
"Yes I know."  George smiled at him.  "Can't wait to hit the beach when this is done."  
  
Ringo looked over to his friend and gave a smile.  He could imagine what it would be like to see George wearing his small shorts that he preferred when hanging out at the pool. "Well don't be wearing those shorty shorts if you plan on having down time.  Last time you wore them it took a company of bobbies to get us out."  
  
"And here I thought you weren't looking."  
  
"Oh I look.  It would take a saint not to."George smiled.  "Ever thought why I do it?"  
  
 Ringo looked at him.  "Why?" "Maybe I'm trying to tell you something?"  George leaned over and gave a gentle kiss to Ringo's nose.  "Maybe we can be alone tonight.  Maybe John and Paul will go find some of their own fun together."  George moved down and gave Ringo a gentle kiss on his lips then pulled back.  
  
Ringo smiled, ah yes, time alone, maybe some beach time would happen after all.   
   
 


End file.
